i'm broken without you
by ghostgirl20
Summary: sasuke mengalami kecelakaan dan sakura langsung meluncur. cinta yang di uji. kembalikah sakura pada sasuke?


first oneshot story... enjoy!

naruto masashi kishimoto

Ckiiiiiiiittt..

Brakkk

Sebuah tubuh manusia tertabrak mobil yang sedang melaju kencang. Membuat tubuh itu bergulung melewati bagian atas mobil itu dan jatuh berdebum di aspal panas karena terik matahari

"Kyaaa! Ya, tuhan! Tolooooong!" Teriak seorang pejalan kaki dengan histeris. Segera saja banyak orang berdatangan berbondong-bondong, mendekati lokasi kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi. Banyak dari mereka bergidik ngeri, mengiba pada sang korban. Ada juga yang marah dan memaki pengendara mobil yang menabrak orang tersebut. Dan ada juga yang mendekati sang korban, membawanya ke trotoar dan kemudian menelepon ambulan.

Kriiing...kriingg...

"Ya, Rumah Sakit Daerah Suna. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Jawab seorang pegawai rumah sakit saat telepon di sampingnya berdering.

"Bisa kami bicara pada nona Haruno Sakura? Kami dari kepolisian" Tanya suara di telepon.

"Ah, ba..baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar!" Jawab sang resepsionis.

"Nah ,adik kecil sudah selesai" kata seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut panjang terkucor kuda berjas putih, yang baru saja melepas stetoskopnya dari tubuh mungil seorang anak.

"Bagaimana dokter? Apakah anak saya sakit serius? karena dia kehilangan nafsu makan selama beberapa hari" jelas ibu dari sang anak.

"Nyonya tidak usah khawatir. Yuu tidak apa-apa! Dia mengalami gangguan pencernaan, menyebabkan nafsu makannya berkurang. Dengan begitu imunitas tubuhnya menurun karena asupan gizi yang tidak terpenuhi" balas Sakura.

"Aku akan menulis resep untuk yuu. Harus diminumkan secara teratur. Dan yuu, kau harus makan yang banyak supaya sembuh, ya!" Sambungnya.

"Baik dokter" ucap yuu. Dan anak dan ibu tersebut meninggalkan ruangan sakura.

Kriiiiingg

"Ya, Haruno Sakura disini"

"Dokter, ada telepon dari kepolisian untuk anda" ucap sang resepsionis. Sakura sontak mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran, ada urusan apa, ya?

"Baik. Aku terima"

"Halo" ucap sakura saat sudah tersambung dengan telepon dari kepolisian.

"Nona Haruno, bisakah anda datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ini mengenai suami anda" ucap seseorang di telepon.

"Apakah anda mengenal orang ini?" Tanya petugas kepolisian menunjukkan selembar foto pada sakura. Dan berakhirlah sesi interogasi di tempat yang tidak tepat . Ruang tunggu UGD.

"Tidak. Saya tidak mengenalnya" jawab sakura.

"Orang ini adalah pengemudi yang menabrak suami anda, kami akan memberitahu kabar selanjutnya nanti. Baiklah. Saya rasa tidak ada lagi yang dapat kami tanyakan. Kami undur diri. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya" petugas itupun meninggalkan sakura sendirian di ruang tunggu. Bergelut sendiri dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Di dalam ruangan berpintu putih dengan tulisan UGD di depannya kini tengah terbaring seorang pria yang dicintainya. Pria yang selama 2 tahun ini menemaninya suka dan duka sampai akhirnya ia mengalami yang namanya kemunduran dalam pernikahan. Pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang sedanmg ditunggunya saat ini. Pria yang telah membuatnya melarikan diri ke Suna dan hidup menyendiri. Dan sekarang, saat Sasuke bertarung dengan takdir. Sakura kembali.

Pagi ini hari kedua Sakura menunggui Sasuke yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, di sebuah paviliun di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Diteguknya kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas itu. Ditelannya perlahan. Enak rasanya dan dapat membantu Sakura menjadi tenang. Tanpa menghabiskannya, ia bangkit dari bangku di kantin rumah sakit dan kembali ke ruangan dimana sasuke terbaring tak berdaya.

Terdengar suar dengkuran halus dari sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lega mendengar suara itu begitu teratur, begitu damai dan tenang. Didekatinya sesosok pria di tempat tidur itu. Perban meliliti kepalanya dan sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya. Ditelisiknya wajah tampan sang empunya dengan seksama. Melihat begitu dekat orang yang pernah hidup bersamanya, membuat sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tahu ia rindu pada sasuke dan masih mencintainya. Dan dengan sedikit sentuhan lembut di dahi sasuke, sakura dapat menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada sasuke.

"Huff, mau samapi kapan kau tidur, hm?" Tanya sakura pada sasuke yang masih tertidur. Kemudian ia mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan sehelai handuk kecil di bawah tempat tidur sasuke. Air itu ia gunakan untuk membasuh tubuh sasuke. Mulai dari tangannya, wajahnya, kakinya. Betapa hal ini membuktikan kecintaannya pada sang suami. Sayang, sang suami tidak sedang sadar saat ini.

Drtttt drrrtttt drrrrrrt

"Halo" sapa sakura pada penelpon sambil terus mengusap wajah sang suami.

"Sakura!?" Sontak sakura menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena suara yang memekakkan telinga yang berasal dari sahabatnya.

"Ino, hai?!" Jawab sakura sedikit canggung sambil mengusap telinganya.

" Hai apanya? Kau kemana saja, kenapa tidak ke rumah sakit beberapa hari ini?" Tuntut suara itu, ino.

"Aku sudah ijin pada nona tsunade bahwa aku meminta cuti beberapa hari. Karena..." Kata-katanya menggantung disana saat dilihatnya jemari tangan sasuke sedikit menunjukkan pergerakan.

"Ha? Halo, sakura. Kau masih disana? Halo..."

"I..iya...iya. Aku disini. Ah maaf ya ino aku masih ada urusan" ucapnya cepat.

"Ah, hei.. Saku.."

Tuuuuut...tuuuuut...tuuuut

Terputus sudah panggilan telepon tersebut. Dan jangan bayangkan betapa terkejut dan marahnya ino di suatu tempat disana. Dengan perlahan sakura meletakkan ponselnya dalam saku dan kembali dengan kegiatannya sebelumnya. Tapi memang apa yang sedang dilakukannya tadi? Ah ya, dia sedang menyeka wajah pucat sasuke dengan handuk kecil yang direndam air hangat. Tapi sekarang perhatiannya teralihkan pada wajah sasuke yang gusar. Alisnya sedikit bertaut dan napasnya jadi tidak teratur. Sakura jadi khawatir.

"Sa...suke!?" Panggil sakura sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi sasuke. Perasaannya was-was. Padahal orang di depannya ini telah melukai hatinya. Mengkhianati cintanya. Walau itu hanya dugaan sepihak saja tentunya. Setelah sakura melarikan diri ke Suna dan menetap disana, ia tak pernah menghubungi sasuke lagi. Menanyakan kabar saja tidak, apalagi menanyakan alasan mengapa sasuke memilih wanita lain daripada dirinya. Dipikirannya hanya terlintas cara melupakan sasuke. Yang ia sadari, justru sebaliknya. Ia tak pernah bisa melupakan sasuke. Maka dari itu saat berita kecelakaan sampai padanya, ia langsung mencelat datang ke Konoha.

"Sasuke..." Panggilnya lagi. Kali ini sang empunya nama membuka matanya. Menampilkan onyx kelam yang mempesona. Sangat harmonis dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan wajahnya yang tampan. Sakura masih saja terpesona dan terperangkap dalam keindahan bola mata itu walau sudah beberapa tahun mereka berdua menjalani keseharian bersama.

"Okaeri!"Sapa sakura ramah. Terpajang senyuman manis di wajahnya yang kuyu. Membuat sasuke menelengkan kepalanya, menyambut senyuman sakura dengan tatapan dalam.

"Ya tuhan! Apa kau menghukumku lagi? Kenapa kau membuatku membayangkan sakura berada disini, tersenyum padaku? Tak cukupkah kau membuatnya lari dariku sebagai hukumanku?" Katanya dalam hati. Sasuke berpikir ini adalah ilusi yang sengaja tuhan ciptakan untuk membuatnya semakin menderita. Tak tahan melihat ilusi yang baginya menyakitkan, sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya, membelakangi sakura. Berharap sosok wanita musim semi itu akan hilang tergantikan dengan kehampaan semata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau lapar? Mau minum?" Tanya sakura. Sontak sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Kali ini ekspresinya seperti melihat hantu. Ia membelalakkan matanya, tapi luput dari penglihatan sakura karena sasuke langsung saja menampilkan wajah stoicnya lagi.

"Ini bukan mimpi..." Batin sasuke.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanyanya datar, walau dalam hati jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kembali sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku kan istrimu. Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan merawatmu?" Ucapnya sambil menyambar segelas air mineral dan diberikannya pada sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering tentu menerimanya dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Saking hausnya, sampai-sampai ada tetesan air yang mengalir dari sela bibir dan gelas karena ia terlalu buru-buru. Sakura terkikik melihat itu. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari tas jinjingnya dan mengusapkannya pada sudut bibir sasuke. Biasanya sasuke akan langsung menolak jika sakura memanjakannya, tapi tidak kali ini. Ia takut jika ia melakukan sesuatu, ia akan kembali kehilangan sakura.

"Aku akan menemui dokter untuk memberitahu kau sudah siuman. Dan perbanmu juga harus diganti" ucapnya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan sasuke. Tepat saat sakura berbalik dan akan melangkahkan kakinya, sepasang lengan kekar menangkapnya dari belakang. Menahannya pergi.

"Ah...sasuke!"

"Maaf,Jangan pergi" ucap sasuke lemah. Baiklah, sasuke benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Tapi peduli setan,ia tak mau sakura kembali pergi dari sisinya lagi. Cukup satu kali ia menyakiti sakura.

"Aku kan hanya keluar sebentar. Nanti juga aku akan kemba..."

"Jika aku melepaskanmu sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau tak kembali..." Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk sakura. Ia sesap wangi aroma yang sudah lama tak dihirupnya itu dan seketika kedamaian dan ketenangan menjadi miliknya. Begitu membius dan sasuke tak menyangkalnya. Ah, ternyata memang sakura yang sasuke butuhkan.

"Sasuke, jangan begitu! Jangan seperti anak kecil...ayo, sekarang lepaskan aku!" Perintah sakura. Ia sedikit kesal sebenarnya, alasan klise seperti itu tidak mempan untuk sakura. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Dan sasuke seharusnya tahu itu.

"Sasuke, ayo lepas!" Kali ini nada sakura sedikit meninggi. Ia terus berontak dari pelukan sasuke. Tapi sasuke tak mau melepaskan pelukannya, malah mempereratnya.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat sakura membeku. Seperti pintu yang dibuka paksa, ia kembali teringat akan kejadian 6 bulan lalu. Saat-saat pengkhianatan sasuke yang terungkap di depan sakura terpampang bagai film di bioskop. Dimana saat itu sasuke berjalan menggandeng seorang wanita muda yang ternyata adalah sekretarisnya. Mereka gandengan tangan dan tertawa lepas tanpa menyadari ada hati yang tertoreh luka. Dan hingga kini, fakta itu tetap melekat di ingatannya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Ucapnya pada sasuke yang masih memeluknya dari belakang. Mendengar itu, bagai tersengat listrik sasuke merasa hatinya sangat sakit. Menghilangnya sakura adalah salah satu alasan mengapa kata maaf yang tabu baginya itu tak pernah terucapkan untuk sakura, istrinya. Alasan lainnya, karena ia seorang CEO pewaris Uchiha Corp yang terkenal. Seorang CEO tentu harus bekerja setiap hari kan!? Mana ada waktu mencari istrinya yang hilang karena ia selingkuh. Tapi sakura tetap tak bergeming. Apa salahnya meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar mencari dan minta maaf pada istri sendiri.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? KENAPA BARU SEKARANG?" Isakannya berubah menjadi tangisan pilu. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah. Karena dialah sakura menderita, karena dialah wanitanya menangis seperti sekarang ini. Sakura berontak lagi. Kali ini sasuke melepasnya dan sakura langsung marah menghadap sasuke.

"Memangnya kau tidak sayang padaku? Kau lebih sayang pada wanita itu? Iya?"

"Tidak sakura..." Jawab sasuke yang sudah membalikkan tubuh sakura menghadapnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencariku?Apa aku kurang sempurna? Apakah aku tidak berarti lagi? Atau harga dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar meminta maaf?". Sakura meledak tak tertahankan.

"Tidak, bukan begitu sakura..." Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tahu, percuma menjelaskan apapun karena ia memang bersalah. Ia mengakui itu.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, aku ingin kau kembali. Aku merindukanmu. Rasanya seperti neraka hidup tanpamu" Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tak terpenuhi, sakura merengek dan memukul sasuke di bagian tubuhnya yang tak sakit. Pelan tapi cukup membuat hati sasuke dicubit. Ia bahkan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, persis seperti anak kecil. Sasuke menjadi serba salah. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Ternyata dia tidak salah mencintai sakura, karena sakurapun juga begitu mencintainya. Dan sasuke sadar sebuah cinta tak akan kokoh tanpa adanya ancama dari berbagai pihak. Maka dari itu, ia akan memulainya dari awal lagi dan membuat sakura menjadi wanita nomor satu dan terpaling utama untuknya.

"Maukah...kau memulai segalanya dari awal bersamaku lagi?" Kata sasuke.

"Maukah kau kembali mencintaiku lagi sakura?" Sambungnya. Kali ini sasuke berlutut, merendahkan dirinya di hadapan wanita yang paling dicintainya.

"Sas..sasuke!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" Kata sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari sasuke. Sangat kentara luka itu masih berbekas di relungnya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa! Aku janji, aku tidak akan melihat wanita selain dirimu. Aku sungguh menyesal, sakura. Rasanya hampa tanpamu disisiku!" kata sasuke.

"Kau janji?" Luluh juga akhirnya. Tapi ini sungguhan. Sasuke benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Ia bahkan rela jika tuhan menyambarnya dengan petir paling ganas di dunia kalau ia menyakiti sakura lagi.

"Tentu. Atau kau mau aku melompat dari atas gedung demi membuktikan kesungguhanku?" ancam sasuke. Terlihat senyuman manis di wajah sakura.

"Kau sudah berjanji ,ya! Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu kalau kau melanggarnya" jawab sakura. Seketika sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil sakura. Ia kembali menyesap aroma harum tubuhnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura tentu senang. Ia telah mendapatkan prianya kembali.

"Sasuke, jangan erat-erat. Nanti lukamu terbuka lagi.

"Ah, pantas saja rasanya sakit sekali" sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Ah, itu ada darahnya" pekik sakura.

"Bukankah kau dokter. Kau saja yang mengganti perbanku" kata sasuke enteng.

"Mana bisa? Aku kan dokter anak!"

Dan, apa arti bahagia kalau tak dilakukan oleh 2 orang. Hargailah sesuatu yang telah menjadi milikmu, sasuke.


End file.
